


Quin Victor

by orphan_account



Category: Death parade, Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M, Tester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-13
Updated: 2016-12-13
Packaged: 2018-09-08 10:11:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8840560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Ever since episode 2 I've wanted to do a Death Parade x YOI cross overIt seems like some people are interested so I thought I'd post a couple of sentences and test the waters.Let me know!YesOr No?!





	

The young man knew he was dead. He didn't know his own name or where he was from but he knew without a shadow of a doubt he was dead.

Stepping out the elevator he had no idea where he was, all he could do was follow the inviting red carpet and see where it came out.

Behind him a glass wall seperate him from a beautiful and somewhat puzzling garden. There was no sun here, just the gentle glow of over head lighting so how could these plants survive.

He scolded himself. He was dead but not... so should he really be so surprised?


End file.
